monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Girl Encyclopedia II
Monster Girl Encyclopedia II (魔物娘図鑑Ⅱ) is the second encyclopedia book of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia series by Kenkou Cross, and was released in Japan on August 14, 2016. The English version was released worldwide on September 26, 2017. The book was announced via a post on Kenkou's twitter account.https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/635754486196101120 The hundred monster girls whose profiles appear in this book are, in order: Demon, Devil, Kobold, Troll, Liliraune, Barometz, Tentacle, Soldier Beetle, Mothman, Titania, Lava Golem, Hellhound, Chimaera, Manticore, Basilisk, Thunderbird, Griffon, Sandworm, Pharaoh, Apophis, Khepri, Vamp Mosquito, Mucus Toad, Cancer, Flow Kelp, Kraken, Yeti, Selkie, White Horn, Glacies, Ice Queen, Kikimora, Dark Mage, Arch Imp, Familiar, Bicorn, Gazer, Parasite Slime / Slime Carrier, Satyros, Gandharva, Apsara, Houri, Cupid, Valkyrie, Dark Valkyrie, Dhampir, Lich, Wight, Will-o-the-Wisp, Living Doll, Cursed Sword, Living Armor, Cheshire Cat, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Dormouse, Jubjub, Humpty Egg, Trumpart, Jabberwock, Cait Sith, Cu Sith, Wurm, Wyvern, Dragon Zombie, Automaton, Gremlin, Mindflayer, Wendigo, Shoggoth, Atlach-Nacha, Jinko, Kakuen, Ren Xiongmao, Hinezumi, Hakutaku, Jiangshi, Ryu, Shirohebi, Nekomata, Raiju, Kamaitachi, Kitsune-bi, Kitsune-tsuki, Gyoubu Danuki, Kunoichi, Akaname, Kejourou, Blue Oni, Ushi-Oni, Oomukade, Nureonago, Chochin-Obake, Karakasa-Obake, Ittan-momen, Ochimusha, Unagi Joro, Umi Osho, Otohime, and Nurarihyon. Preface (p. 3 - p. 6) Basic Features of Monsters (p. 7 - p. 9) Monsters (p7) Can be found in the first encyclopedia Spirit Energy (p16) Can be found in the first encyclopedia Monster Mana (p16) Can be found in the first encyclopedia Monsterization (p14) Can be found in the first encyclopedia Incubi (p15) Can be found in the first encyclopedia The Demon Lord's Army & the Extremists (p. 14 - p. 15) The Demon Lord The Demon Lord's Army The Extremists The Realm of Fire and Monsters (p. 32 - p. 33) Monsters Wreathed in Fire People Close to Fire The Lost Kingdoms of the Desert (p. 56 - p. 57) The Distant Kingdoms of the Desert The Fateful Battle With The Dark Serpent The Resurgent Kingdoms of the Monsters The Realm of Ice and Monsters (p. 78 - p. 79) Monsters That Melt Ice People Huddling in Snow The Palace of Ice The God of Wine (p. 96 - p. 97) Bacchus, God of Wine Tenets The Blessings of Believers The Goddess of Love (p. 106 - p. 107) Eros, Goddess of Love Tenets The Blessings of the Believers The Noble Capital of the Undying (p. 118 - p. 119) The Kingdoms of the Undead Undead and Incubi Hel, Goddess of Life and Death The Wondrous Land of Wonderland (p. 128 - p. 129) Wonderland The Tea Parties The Alices The Queen of Hearts The Kingdom Ruled by Cats, for Cats (p. 148 - p. 149) The Kingdom of Cats The Law of the Cats Bastet, Goddess of Cats The Continent Enshrouded in Mist (p. 182 - p. 183) One Vast Continent Three Nations The Land of the Four Gods The Land of the Four Fiends The Land of the Four Souls The Ethereal Land of Zipangu (p. 206 - p. 207) Zipangu, Land of Sun The Harmony of Humans and Yokai Zipangu, a Land of Seduction The Exotic Hospitality of Ryugujo (p. 230 - p. 231) An Invitation to the Cities of Amusement The Attractions and Residents of the Ryugujo The Shrine of the Goddess of the Sea Afterword(p235) Gallery mge2_announce.png|Announcement image teased the Demon days before it's official release.https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/635754486196101120 Mge2 sam1 censor.jpg Mge2 sam2 censor.jpg Mge2 sam3 censor.jpg A note on translation Different translators at different times have converted the original Japanese terminology into English in different ways; some alternatives presented by the Seven Seas translation of MGE-II are given below: * Demon Lord - "Overlord" * Spirit Energy - "essence" * Demon Realm - "monster realm" * Royal Makai - "Supreme Monster Realm" * Demon Army - "Overlord's Army" * Order of the Chief God - "Order of the Omnipotent" * Demon Realm Silver - "realmsilver" References and Notes Category:Books Category:Media Category:Lore Books